The present invention generally relates to air bag modules and an improved snap fastener for attaching such modules.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved snap fastener that will facilitate the installation of devices such as air bag modules within automotive vehicles. A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method of assembling and attaching an air bag module to a frame of a vehicle seat or other support structure of a vehicle.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an improved fastener and a system comprising the fastener and a housing and method of securing the fastener to the housing. The fastener including a rivet portion having a head and a shaft extending therefrom, a spring cup received upon the shaft having a top portion adjacent the head and a plurality of spring fingers extending from the top and a hollow collar having a first portion received within the spring cup and a second portion extending beyond the fingers, an end portion of the shaft opposite the head being malleable and formable into a rivet head to enable securement to a body such as an air bag module part.
Many other objects and purposes of the invent will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.